Besos
by Txitxas
Summary: La noche después del beso entre Shinji y Asuka parece que tiene visos de ser larga


Todos los derechos sobre la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertencen a GAINAX. Esta historia se ha escrito sin ánimo de lucro y yo no gano nada con ello.  
  
No sé si publicar esta historia, pero si la estás leyendo y no eres a la persona a la que se lo dedico, seguramente es que la haya publicado. En fin, así es la vida. Quería decir también que se la dedico a Sara por hacerme sonrojarme (y eso no es fácil) y por las cosas tan bonitas que me dice.  
  
  
  
EL BESO  
  
  
  
-Ese tonto de Shinji- murmuró Asuka mientras se acostaba en la cama apartando las sábanas de un golpe -es un inútil-.  
  
Se tapó por completo hasta la cabeza dejando sólo su pelo rojizo a la vista. Hacía un buen rato que había besado a Shinji engañándole para que lo hiciera. Le había parecido una buena idea para acobardarle como siempre había hecho cuando le ponía en un compromiso, pero esta vez, el chico no se arrugó y la siguió el juego hasta el final. Y lo que más detestaba era que le había gustado besarle.  
  
-¿Qué haré ahora?- se preguntó mientras estiraba las piernas dentro de su cama y sacando la cabeza de entre las sábanas -la verdad es que me ha gustado y seguro que ese idiota se ha dado cuenta. Mañana irá corriendo a contárselo a Toji y Kensuke como hacen todos los demás chicos-.  
  
Abrió los ojos y entre las sombras distinguió los objetos cotidianos que se encontraban en su habitación -puede que no lo haga... es distinto a todos los demás chicos que he conocido... aunque la primera vez en el portaaviones intentó mirar mientras me cambiaba- pensó por un instantes lo ridículo que lo encontró con su traje de repuesto poco antes de entrar en el Eva unidad-02 y se sonrió como si fuera una venganza.  
  
Shinji se puso un pantalón corto y una vieja camiseta para dormir en su pequeña habitación. Conectó su Data-disc y dejó volar su imaginación observando como tantas veces había hecho antes observando el techo.  
  
-La he besado- pensó dando vueltas a lo que horas antes había pasado -nunca me imaginé que mi primer beso fuera de esta manera-.  
  
La música ahora no le servía para evadirse como le solía ocurrir, si no que recordaba una y otra vez el beso -si sólamente hubiera podido respirar... ¿y por qué se enfadó luego?... puede que sólo lo haga para burlarse de mí-.  
  
Se giró en la cama mientras se daba cuenta por primera vez lo incómoda que era. Volvió su vista hacia la ventana por donde se podía divisar parte de la ciudad, pero el sueño no llegaba.  
  
Asuka tampoco podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero no conciliaba el sueño -¿por qué no puedo dormir?- se preguntaba mientras la cara de Shinji se le aparecía una y otra vez por la cabeza. La agitó con rabia y se incorporó quedando sentada.  
  
-Mein god!- murmuró mientras se frotaba la sien con una mano. Se levantó y salió de su habitación para beber un vaso de agua. Se acercó a la nevera y la abrió para coger un zumo cuando casí imperceptiblemente escuchó el leve murmullo del Data-disc en la habitación de Shinji.  
  
-Ese estúpido se ha dormido con la música puesta- murmuró abriendo la lata y dando un trago largo. -Será mejor que se lo apague- se intentó excusar a sí misma mientras avanzaba a pequeños pasos hacia el cuarto del chico.  
  
El excepcional oído de Shinji le indicó que alguien se estaba acercando a pesar de la música. Sintió como la persona se paraba enfrente de su puerta y su corazón se aceleró al recordar que sólo podría ser Asuka, puesto que Misato no se encontraba en casa. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su frente y en ese momento cerró los ojos fuertemente al oir como la puerta se abría.  
  
-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?- pensó Asuka cuando vio a Shinji dando la espalda a la entrada. Por un momento dio un paso atrás, pero ella jamás había retrocedido en su vida, así que hizo un gesto de afirmación y avanzó un poco.  
  
-Se está acercando... siento cada paso suyo que da hacia mi dirección- pensaba Shinji apretando los puños hasta quedarse los nudillos blancos. El sudor ya se perlaba y empezaba a mojar su camiseta.  
  
Asuka llegó hasta el chico tumbado y acercó su mano hacia el Data- disc que Shinji tenía atenazado. Con suavidad presionó el botón de la alimentación y la música cesó. Ahora lo único que podían escuchar los dos eran sus respectivos corazones golpeando frenéticamente en sus pechos.  
  
-¿Qué hace?, ¿por qué no se va?- se preguntaba Shinji sin atreverse a moverse.  
  
Asuka giró al muchacho con mucho cuidado y este quedó tumbado boca arriba. Era obvió que Shinji no estaba durmiendo, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza negándose a abrirlos. Asuka se inclinó un poco y Shinji notó como el pelo de la chica le hacía cosquillas en la cara.  
  
-¡Dios!, no puedo tener los ojos cerrados- se dijo a sí mismo Shinji y lentamente los abrió.  
  
Asuka le estaba observando mientras el pelo caía hacia las mejillas de Shinji. Sin querer, Shinji no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la abertura de su camiseta y ver de refilón el cuerpo de la chica; esto le hizo ponerse más nervioso y desvió de inmediato la vista de la chica. Asuka sonreía y acercó su cara hasta la de Shinji.  
  
-No escuches la música tan alta, me molestas-.  
  
Dicho esto, se incorporó y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación del chico cerrando la puerta corredera.  
  
Shinji suspiró y en ese momento se dio cuenta de toda la tensión que había acumulado cuando observó las sábanas totalmente arrugadas alrededor de sus puños.  
  
Asuka se volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba todo lo larga que era con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.  
  
-¡Mein got!, debo estar loca... si no llega a estar despierto, no sé lo que hubiera hecho- murmuró hacia el techo -espero que ese idiota de Shinji no lo vaya diciendo por ahí-.  
  
Se giró y abrazó la almohada con fuerza antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa -no creo que diga nada... él no es como los demás chicos-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ........................  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya lo he terminado... para escribirlo en 3 horas no está mal, ¿no?. En fin, para cualquier cosa, mi correo es redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
